


Connections

by catrapurrs



Category: Incredibles (2004), Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hevelyn - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrapurrs/pseuds/catrapurrs
Summary: Helen can no longer deny that her marriage is failing.





	1. Denial

It was becoming increasingly difficult for Helen to deny that her marriage was falling apart. To herself, and to her children. 

Things between Bob and Helen had never been 100% stable. Dating even as far back as their wedding night when he had decided to show up late and began the whole shunning of supers. Since then, their constant disagreements and methods of handling situations had become an ever growing issue. 

Their arguments had been getting so bad lately, that the kids were caught listening in more times than Helen liked to think about. 

She was exhausted. The couple had discussed the possibility of a separation but could never bring themselves to do it for the sake of the children. Not being able to do hero work, they had to rely on each other for a stable income and someone to look after the baby. 

But things were different now. Despite Evelyn Deavor’s best effort, the legalization of supers went through, and Helen along with the 27 other known supers in Metroville were free to take to the streets in suit once again. 

This meant that Helen and Bob no longer felt as obligated to play happy husband and wife, and the issues in their marriage were at the forefront. Arguments over who would go out and save the day, and who would stay home being the parent happened almost daily. More often than not, Helen gave in-opting to stay home after Bob insisted that it was “his turn” considering Helen was the one who got to play hero whilst working at Devtech. 

Against Bob’s fluctuating opinions on the company, Helen or rather-Elastigrl was still partnered with them. It was Evelyn that was the bad apple, and now that she was behind bars she felt that it was safe to continue the partnership. Winston Deavor wouldn’t hurt a fly. And considering the fact that he leapt from an airplane to avoid assisting Evelyn, Helen was sure that there was nothing corrupt about the guy at all. 

“Don’t you think it’s time to stop leaving Jack-Jack with E?” Bob said, startling Helen out of her thoughts. She was about to ask what he meant but he continued on. “I know she told us he’s a crucial research tool but I think it’s all gone on long enough.”

Helen felt her jaw clench. She knew he was subtly referring to her position at Devtech, yet again, but decided not to bring that up-yet. 

“Jack-Jack has a lot of powers Bob, I think it’s for the best that he spend time with someone who knows how to get them under control and figured out.”She paused to glance at him. “Also it gives me the time to continue the partnership with Dev-”Before she could finish her sentence, the sound of Bob’s fist hitting the table caused her to jump. 

“When are you going to stop riding that wagon. You know we can’t trust Devtech after everything that’s happened.”

Helen felt her eyes roll. “For the millionth time, Win is a good guy. I trust him, Lucius trusts him. It was Evelyn that we had to be worried about and she’s locked up!”

“We don’t know that she isn’t coaching him from the inside!” Bob said, voice raising. 

“Well you’re just going to have to trust my judgement then aren’t you.” Helen shot back. 

Bob all but crushed the fork he was holding into a ball before muttering under his breath “I almost miss supers being illegal at this point.”

“What was that?” She said, glaring. 

“Nothing it’s just in a lot of ways, things were easier before, all of this.”

“All of what? All of me getting to go back out there and do what I love and am good at?”

“You know what, I don’t want to have this conversation right now.” He spat. 

He shoved aside his mostly untouched breakfast and stood from the table aggressively, nearly knocking down the wooden chair he was positioned at and stormed off to his study, slamming the door loudly behind him. 

Helen cursed under her breath before detecting the slightest movement from the corner of her eye. 

“Dash, Vi- you guys are supposed to be getting ready for school.”

“Kinda hard to do that when you guys are going at it.” Violet said, revealing her position behind the couch.”

“Why does Dad get so mad that you’re still doing hero work?” Dash asked, coming out from behind the curtains. 

They had found a new place equally as pleasant as their burned down home. Now that supers were legal, it was far easier to find real estate even without the help from Dicker. 

“He just wants to make sure we all stay safe.” Helen lied. 

“Kinda seems like he just doesn’t want you to leave the house at all. Like before.”Violet said. 

She loved how smart her children were, but when their assumptions about her deteriorating marriage were correct, it was hard to swallow. 

“You know how your father can be,” she said with a sigh. “Don’t worry about it. Now come on lets all get ourselves ready for the day. 

Just as Helen was strapping Jack-Jack into his carseat, Bob reappeared at the garage door. He watched her idly as she slid into the front seat of the car before making his way over to her window. Thinking he was coming out to apologize, she turned the window down only to be met with two massive fists gripping the door frame. 

“I thought you were going to stay home with Jack-Jack today.” He said through gritted teeth. 

“You and I both know that I never said that. Please step back, I have a ton of meetings today.” 

Bob’s grip on the car door was so tight that Helen was sure she would find indents where his fingers had been. He eventually stepped back without another word, and Helen found herself driving slightly more aggressively as she took the kids to school and Edna’s. 

-

After swapping out her car for the elasticycle that Edna had whipped up for her and donned her super-suit, she could still feel the anger at Bob bubbling under her skin. She wove in and out of traffic, trying to blow of the steam on her way to Devtech. She cursed him under her breath despite delivering smiles and waves as fans honked their horns and gawked from windows. She didn’t know how much longer she would be able to put up with his shit. And she didn’t know how much longer she could pretend to still be in love with him. 

After much turmoil throughout the years, Helen had finally come to the conclusion that she had married him out of convenience. He was there, she was young, and she wanted to start a family. She had swallowed down the queerness she had thrived in during her teen years, trading her mohawk and band T’s for a mom bob and camisoles. Her parents had let her explore her identity well enough but she knew they would only ever allow her to settle with a man in the end. She cursed herself for abiding by those rules to this day. 

On the elevator ride up to Winston’s office, she was still lost in thought. She tried to clear her mind by reminding herself what the topic of today’s meetings were on. Something about continuing to spread awareness on the benefits of supers being in the light again. There were still some forces who thought it was better that they stayed in the dark. Her mind was almost completely in work mode until she swiped her key in the door and opened it up, shocked to see who was perched atop Win’s desk. 

She stood in silence for a few moments before her hero reflexes took over and she braced herself for attack as she realized she was staring into the droopy eyes of Evelyn Deavor. 

The scientist gave her a cocky grin that made something inside of Helen tingle. Whether from fear, anger, or… 

“Nice of you to join us, Elastigirl.”


	2. I Didn't Sign Up For This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn is strange and apologetic but Helen isn't buying it.

“I can explain!” Winston’s voice sounded from behind her. “She’s here to help. It’s part of her reform.” Winston said chuckling at Helen’s fight stance. 

“What the hell is going on here?” Helen said harshly. 

It had been six months since Helen had watched with her own eyes as Evelyn was placed into the back of the police car. Six months since her closest friend in a very long time had betrayed her, and then nearly killed her thousands of feet up in the air. 

“She served her time, and now she’s ready to reform.” Winston said with a shrug. 

“Served her time? She was in jail for what… six months?” Helen said, exasperated. “How can I trust you.” She glared at Evelyn who continued to smile at her in a way that made Helen want to leap at across the room and slap it off her face.

She refrained. 

“Hey a lot can happen in six months," Evelyn said with a nonchalant shrug. "Besides, you did save my life, I thought you liked me a little bit.”

“I saved your life because it was the right thing to do. Not because I trust you or thought you deserved the walk free. You’re immoral.” Helen spat. 

“She’s on probation and meeting with an officer once a week. If she so much as plucks a hair from a super she’s back in and she knows it.” Winston said sharply, eyeing his sister sternly. 

“ I don’t know about this WIn.” Helen said, never taking her eyes off of the woman who betrayed her. 

“Look the thing is, Evie is a genius and no one can help me run the company the way she does. You should have seen the sad excuses for scientists I had to replace her while she was… away.”

“God cut the crap Winston, I was locked up. It’s no secret.” Evelyn said, her head lolling to the side. Her eyes were back on Helen when she said “Besides, there were no casualties, I never intended to hurt anyone. All I wanted was for Supers to stay underground, and I didn’t succeed. I know when I’ve been beat.” She threw her hands in the air. 

A smile was playing on Evelyn's full lips but Helen ignored it. 

“You tried to kill me. Up in the plane, remember?” Helen said. She was still standing in the doorway, unable to allow herself to step further in the office. 

“Eh, not really,” Evelyn said rolling her eyes. “There were more than enough oxygen masks on board, it’s not my fault you chose to ignore them.” 

Helen hated that Evelyn was right. Right before entering the cockpit, several masks dropped from the ceiling of the plane but she was too focused on stopping “the screen slaver” that she never grabbed one. 

“That’s beside the point... “ Helen said bitterly. 

“You’re the one who shot me out of the plane. If anything, you tried to kill me.” 

“Um are you forgetting the fact that I dove out to catch you? Only for you to kick me in the face. Oh and then what did I do? I still saved your life.” 

“Thanks.” Evelyn said dryly. 

Winston who had been standing idly, allowing the girls to bicker finally cut back in. 

“Listen ladies, I know it won’t be easy but I need you guys to put your differences aside. I think we can accomplish some great things working together again!” His cheery, businessman voice echoing across the room. 

Differences? Helen scoffed to herself. That was hardly the correct word to use. Evelyn had used her, and abused her trust. She was and still felt betrayed. But if Winston was willing to trust his sister, for his sake she decided to stay and see where things went. 

“Fine. But I still don’t trust you.” Helen said. 

“That’s fair. Don’t expect me to bend over backwards to change that though.” 

“Perfect! So we at least have an understanding. Now, I’m going to go get things sorted out with the clients we’re meeting with today, Evelyn- why don’t you catch Elastigirl up to speed.” 

And with that, Helen was left alone with the woman who had tried to bring her down. 

They stared at each other in uncomfortable silence as Winston made his leave. 

“God, you can come in you know- I’m not going to bite you.” Evelyn said shifting herself up from the desk so that she was standing in front of it. “Coffee?” 

“What, so you can poison me?” Helen shot back, sounding harsher than she had intended too. 

“You’re cute when you’re angry. But seriously stop. I was never going to hurt you.” Evelyn said, her eyes narrowing a bit. 

Helen tried to ignore the obvious compliment but couldn’t help the warmth that spread across her cheeks that were probably stained pink at this point. 

Evelyn poured herself a mug of coffee from a pitcher off to the side of the office. She took several sips of the steaming black drink until she filled the cup again and returned to her position atop the desk. 

“Never heard of a chair?” Helen asked, only slightly amused. 

“Eh, this is more comfortable. I’ve never known how to sit properly. Used to get scolded all the time as a kid for not sitting ‘like a lady.’” She scoffed. “Whatever the hell that means.” 

Helen was uneasy at how light the conversation had turned. It was starting to feel almost like old times. When they would sit together a little too close and share hours of banter, stories, and laughter. Something in Helen’s chest ached, and she supposed it was due to the fact that things were different now. Things between them. 

“Look, you’re allowed to hate me-but for my brothers sake-” 

“I don’t hate you.” Helen said, cutting her off. 

Evelyn cocked her head to the side as if to say ‘you sure about that?’ 

“I’m just, disappointed in you.” 

Evelyn rolled her eyes. “Oh sorry mom,” her voice muffled from taking another sip of coffee. “You heroes always find stupid ways to sympathize with anyone. Even those who try and do you harm.” 

“It’s called having a general understanding and respect for people,” Helen said, finally taking a few steps closer to the other woman. “I know you were acting out of pain. No one should have to face losing both their parents at such a young age. You retaliated in a way that you genuinely thought to be the right thing to do.” 

Evelyn was taken aback for a moment before scowling. “Okay no more mothering me, and I don’t need you as a therapist either. Stop with the analyzing.” 

“I’m not trying to be your therapist, it’s just-we were close once before and- “ She trailed off. "I don’t know."

“Spit it out.” 

“I still care about you!” Helen said, surprising herself as the words flew from her mouth. 

Evelyn nearly choked on her coffee. “What, why?” 

Suddenly Helen was at a loss for words. Unable to come up with an answer for the life of her. 

Just as Winston reappeared to ask how things were going she found things suddenly a bit too overwhelming. Her super suit clung to her too tightly and she could feel herself getting warm. 

“I didn’t sign up for this!” She all but yelled causing the Deavor siblings to jump. “I’m sorry Winston, but I- I think I need a bit of time to process all of, this.” She said gesturing to Evelyn who looked back at her with a blank expression. “I’m going out for some air.” 

-

Cool afternoon breeze licked at Helen’s face as she stood on a balcony of one of the many offices at Devtech. She looked down over the cityscape, not particularly thinking about anything. When she heard the glass door slide behind her, she supposed Winston had come to try and soothe things over. 

“I’m okay Win, just a bit shocked is all.” She said without turning to face him. 

Instead of a reply, she heard the distinct click of a lighter and turned around to see Evelyn absentmindedly lighting up a cigarette. 

“You…” Helen started. 

“Me.” Evelyn said between puffs. She lazily extended the pack of Marlboro lights in Helen’s direction. 

“I don’t smoke.” Helen said sharply. 

“Figured as much but I thought I’d offer.” She said with a shrug. 

“What game are you playing at.” Helen asked. 

Evelyn looked genuinely confused. 

“You must be working some sort of angle. There’s no way in hell you would just turn around and help Supers after trying to get them buried forever in just half of a year.”

“Honestly, I almost blew off all of my plans.” Evelyn said with another shrug. She took a long pull from her cigarette, leaving the dart to dangle from her lips. “Had it been any other hero other than you though, I don’t know.” 

“What do you mean.” 

“I spent the longest time blaming supers for what happened to my parents. I loathed the idea of them. But when I actually got close to one...I don’t know. You’re different Elastigirl.” 

“Right, like I would believe that.” 

“I'm telling you the truth. Especially after that party. Watching you mingle with the younger ones, how much you did for them and how much they looked up to you. I felt, close to you.” 

The warmth returned to Helen’s cheeks as the other woman spoke. Her heart wanted to trust what Evelyn was saying, but she her brain told her otherwise. 

“We were close.” She managed to say. 

Helen felt the sudden urge to walk over and hug Evelyn. But it passed as quickly as it came. And she felt angry for the fact that it had come at all. She shook her head to clear it, before returning her gaze back to the cityscape. 

“I know it’s complicated right now. And I don’t expect you to forgive me… But maybe in the future we could be, I don’t know, friends again or something.” Evelyn said. 

Helen’s mind lingered on the ‘or something’ tacked on at the end before turning back to face Evelyn. She was surprised that Evelyn had moved from her position leaning against the glass and was now rather close behind her. 

Close enough that she could see the bags under her eyes and took in the fragrance that smelt far more like a musty cologne than perfume.   
“You say that like we had a little fight on the playground in grade school.” Helen said quietly. 

Helen’s eyes were still trained on the streets below them when she suddenly felt a hesitant small hand rest on her shoulder. She whipped around to see that Evelyn was right beside her now, looking up at her with what looked to be genuine remorse in her eyes. She shrugged away from Evelyn’s gentle touch. 

“You could be saying all of this just to betray me again down the line.” Helen was distraught when she felt tears welling behind her eyes. 

The glass door slid open again and this time it was Winston letting them know the meetings were about to begin. Helen brushed past Evelyn without saying a word. If she thought that she would be give in and forgive or trust her that easily, Evelyn was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on how things go I might have a weekly posting schedule? Right now I'm kind of just dumping what I've written so far. Thaaanks


	3. Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banter turns into tears

Helen decided that it would be for the best not to mention to her husband that Evelyn had returned. It would only make his distaste for her position there worse. Normally she wouldn’t allow his opinions to stop her from doing what she felt was the right thing to do, but he had been much more aggressive towards her as of late. So she kept the details of her hero work to herself. 

However, she was very much on edge herself. From the moment she left the balcony and attended meetings with...her.

She had even lost a bit of sleep over it. 

Usually, she was ecstatic to go into work. She felt needed and like she was doing important and progressive work. But now with Evelyn back in the forefront of everything, she felt like she was being lead on. She even considered resigning, but then who would be there to keep a close watch on the ex screen slaver and make sure nothing bad came out of Evelyn being back at Devtech. She decided to take that approach, for her own sanity. 

Helen was currently fidgeting with with the elastic material of her super suit while she sat in the empty office at Devtech. Neither of the Deavor siblings had made their appearances for the morning and she was beginning to feel a bit antsy. 

She was also feeling a bit embarrassed by how rash and emotional she had been the previous day in reaction to seeing Evelyn again. She definitely could have handled things a bit more professionally. 

She shook her head. But it was Evelyn… She had every right to lash out on the woman. She thought about the arguments Evelyn had made for herself, saying that she hadn’t actually hurt anyone. 

‘Oh yeah she only hypnotized people,’ Helen scoffed to herself. 

She briefly contemplated how she would have felt if Bob decided to work alongside Syndome had he not been tugged into his own jet. She winced at the image of it. To clear her mind, she stood from the sofa she had been sitting on for about a half an hour and wandered to the window, gazing up into the autumn sky. She was completely lost in her own thoughts when she finally heard the door to the office swing open, followed by clattering and papers flying. Evelyn Deavor always knew how to make an entrance, she thought. 

She whirled around to see her dressed in her tweed coat and sunhat, sunglasses barely hanging on at the end of her nose. She dumped the pile of papers and scrolls she was barely holding onto on the couch Helen had just been positioned at before shrugging out of her coat and hat with one fluid motion. Helen almost wanted to smile at how clumsy the other woman was, for as genius as she was-she was a little scatter brained. She imagined for a moment what she must look like in her own office, papers flying everywhere- her hands scribbling and calculating as she worked on different projects. 

“Sorry I’m late, bad habit I know.” Evelyn finally said heading straight for the coffee pot. She nodded her head at Helen as if silently asking if she would like a cup, and this time Helen didn’t decline. 

“Where’s Winston?” Helen asked as the women stood in awkward silence drinking down their joe. 

“He didn’t memo you?” Evelyn said with a sigh. “Seriously sometimes that guy is more scatterbrained than I am. He’s on a business trip in Hawaii. Nothing Super related, he’ll be back at the end of the week.” 

Helen gripped her coffee mug a little tighter than necessary at that news. That meant that… 

“That means it’s just going to be the two of us for a little while.” Evelyn said, completing Helen’s train of thought. “I’ll do my best to make sure you feel...comfortable.” 

Helen wondered if what she really meant by that was ‘safe’. 

“What happened to not bending over backward to get me to trust you.” Helen said, in reference to their earlier conversation. 

“You know me, I’m a cynical asshole.” Evelyn said with a smirk. 

“I don’t know, do I? Last I checked you held me captive in an ice chamber and said that we didn’t know each other.” 

“Alright obviously we need to clear the air. Why don’t I take you to lunch and we can get to know each other a little better.” Evelyn suggested. 

“Um, did you just ask me on a date.” Helen said. 

“Why would I ask a married woman on a date, I love myself a little more than that.” Evelyn said with a breath of laughter to her tone. “Think of it more as a business partner lunch. And don’t worry about the suit. There’s a few restaurants on site so you don’t have to reveal your secret identity to me or anything.” 

Helen though for a moment, unable to process whether this was a good idea or a bad one. She supposed that it might be a good opportunity to get some answers from Evelyn and find out if she was really the transformed woman that she was presenting herself as. So, reluctantly she agreed to go to lunch. 

Devtech was an immaculate building. With hundreds of stories reaching into the sky, it shouldn’t have come as a surprise that there were restaurant establishments within it. Evelyn was idly listing options of where they could eat and Helen was highly impressed at the diversity. There was a Japanese restaurant, Mediterranean, Chinese, Greek. Several more options than one would find at a local mall food court. They decided on sushi, Evelyn leading her through the vast twists and turns until her nostrils were filled with the smell of fresh fish and fried tempura. 

“Jesus what else does this building have in it.” Helen asked. 

“Oh the usual. A pool, movie theatre, a gym. Nothing you wouldn’t find in a typical condo.” Evelyn replied. 

They were seated by a large window overlooking the bustling streets below. Helen hid behind her menu as she tried to keep her nerves down. 

A waitress came around and Evelyn ordered a bottle of expensive white wine for the table. When it arrived, Evelyn filled her glass almost to the rim and took large sips, her throat bobbing as she swallowed. She polished off the entire thing before refilling it once again. 

“Isn’t it a little early for alcohol?” Helen asked with a raised brow. 

“Eh, it’s happy hour somewhere.” 

“Okay that is ridiculously corny.” Helen said, allowing a smile to play on her lips. She then decide that this conversation would probably be a little easier with some liquid courage, so she filled her own glass and took a small sip. 

“There you go, live a little!” Evelyn said, raising her class in cheers. 

Helen clinked her glass against the other woman’s gently before taking a larger sip. 

“So, what do you like to do for fun?” Evelyn asked jokingly. 

“Hang out with ex convicts apparently.” 

“Well I’m glad to know you’re having fun.” A slow smile spread across Evelyn’s face as she took another sip. “How’s the super family?” 

Helen’s brows pinched in the middle as she tried to avoid Evelyn’s curious gaze. “You can’t expect me to believe that you’ve abandoned your ‘core values’ so suddenly.” She said, ignoring the personal question. 

Evelyn looked a bit taken aback before realization donned on her, remembering what she had said to Helen on the plane. 

“I was clinically depressed, Elastigirl.” She said. 

Helen’s eyes widened at the confession and she cocked her head to the side to allow further explanation. 

“Have been for most of my life. My parents never really knew what to do about it. Often just passing it off as hysteria.” She explained bitterly. “After they were gone, it just got worse. And instead of pinning my anger against them, I turned it against heros. It was irrational, I realize that now. But back then I couldn’t see through this...” She struggled to find the right word. “Cloud. It was like trying to see through a thick fog that consumed my life.” 

Helen nodded, suddenly finding herself sympathizing with her. 

“Anyways, once I was locked up I started meeting with a counselor who helped me talk out what was really driving me. And it was pain. I know now that my plan would have never worked. People would have eventually found out about the hypnosis. I mean, there isn’t a bad bone in your body. I saw the way the ambassador looked at you when you were wearing those goggles. Even she could tell something was up.” 

Helen shuddered at the memory of being under Evelyn’s control. She related it to sleepwalking except she was totally aware of everything that was happening against her will. 

“I was just too damned stubborn to allow myself to stop. It would have felt like failure to just give up. So even when my plan was unraveling before my very eyes I kept pushing through.” She paused to take another long sip of her wine and Helen followed suit. 

“So what, you’re a good person now?” Helen asked. 

“Well my opinion on Supers making people weak stays the same, but it’s not my place to decide whether they get to have the opportunity to catch people from falling buildings and all that jazz.” 

“I’m sorry about yesterday.” Helen said, surprising even herself. 

“What do you mean?” 

“For acting so rashly. I didn’t even give you a chance to explain yourself.” 

Evelyn looked at her strangely. Dragging her eyes up and down Helen slowly. Helen felt warmth flood her cheeks and she cursed herself at how easily Evelyn seemed to draw that reaction from her. 

“You definitely do not need to apologize to me.” Evelyn said finally. “Your reaction was completely understandable. I’m the one who should be apologizing to you.” Evelyn reached out suddenly and hovered her hand above Helen’s as if asking permission. When Helen didn’t move, she placed her hand atop of hers. The warmth from the other woman sent a spark through Helen and she tried not to think about it. 

“I am so sorry. You’re such a good genuine person and I am sorry I took advantage of you. I’m sorry I put you in danger, put your family in danger. I’m sorry I used you and I’m just, so sorry.” 

This was certainly not the direction Helen thought this conversation was going to go. She expected far more yelling and dramatics. She could have never guessed that she would be receiving such a heartfelt apology. One of the barriers that she had mentally built between her and the other woman suddenly came crashing down, and at some point she must have started crying because Evelyn’s hand reached up to wipe a stray tear that she hadn’t even noticed had fallen down her cheek. It was entirely too intimate and Helen felt the warmth in her cheeks spread down to her neck. That strange desire to hug her came back to the forefront of her mind and she hated herself for it. She gently swatted Evelyn’s hand away. 

“Don’t do that.” She said weakly. 

Evelyn withdrew her hand and placed it on her wine glass instead, downing the rest of it. 

“I don’t know what else you want from me,” Evelyn said. “I’m trying.”  
“I know, I know…” Helen said, wiping away the remaining tears in her eyes. “This is just, a lot.” 

Evelyn nodded. “Why don’t we order some food.” 

Helen took a deep breath before allowing her eyes to lock on Evelyn's. 

“Okay.”


	4. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen and Evelyn are definitely not on a date, right?

Evelyn studied Helens face as she seemed to be pretending to read the menu over and over. She contemplating cutting in, or suggesting something that she thought she might like, but decided that for right now she would allow Helen to calm down after the intense burst of emotion she had displayed earlier. 

To distract herself, she allowed her eyes to drift to the skylit windows that made up the interior of the restaurant. The walls were decorated with pristine classic Japanese prints, combined with authentic and realisticly styled cherry blossoms. She marvelled at the design and made a mental note to send a memo to the department of design. 

She remembered when Winston and herself had first taken over the company in their mid twenties after the passing of their father. It was already an immaculate building before they began, but the improvements they had made over the years really breathed new life into the place. 

Helen sniffed, wiping her nose with the corner of a napkin and Evelyn felt her heart sink. She had really done a number on the Super. Her heart clenched as she remembered the look on the woman’s face when she awoke in the ice chamber after single handedly putting together the fact that Evelyn was indeed the Screen-Slaver. She cursed herself at the time, for how drawn to Elastigirl she ended up becoming. She had never expected her target to win her over the way she had. But there was just something so different about her. Elastigirl wasn’t like the other muscle flexing Supers that she had despised so. She wasn’t acting out of pride or to boast, she genuinely cared about the well being of others. If she could go back and slap herself in the face so that maybe she wouldn’t carry out her plan and wouldn’t betray the one woman she had felt a genuine connection to in years, she would. 

Evelyn briefly thought about the mechanics it would take to come up with a device that would alter time. It would have to be something that had the capability to travel faster than the speed of light. That was the way her mind worked, always calculating. The gears in her mind never ceased turning, so even the most mundane of thoughts could spark a creative flow. 

“You know how you said you were never going to hurt me?” Helen said suddenly. 

Evelyn took another swig of wine before placing her glass back onto the table to meet the slightly puffed eyes of the Super sitting across from her and nodded. 

“The thing is, you did hurt me,” She exhaled a shaky breath. “When you betrayed me, I… I’ve never felt the sting of a lost friendship so sharp.” 

Evelyn felt a pang of pain shoot through her chest at the thought that Elastigirl truly felt like their friendship was over, although she didn’t blame her. What Evelyn did was despicable. 

“I’m going to make it up to you.” Was all she could manage to say. 

And even though it sounded fake even to her own ears, she sincerely meant it. She had tried her best to suppress the feelings that began to grow within her cold heart for Elastigirl during the short time they worked together on good terms, but they seemed to be making a reappearance now that she had a better understanding on what had been plaguing her for so long. Had Helen not been in a committed relationship, if she didn’t have to worry about being crushed between two very large very strong fists that belonged to her husband, she wasn’t sure where things may have gone. She knew where she wanted them to go, sure- but there were several reasons why she couldn’t act on them. The first one being obvious, and the second that homosexuality was still viewed wildly as a sin. 

Although, she still lavished the moments when they got a little to close. After that party when some Leonard Cohen song was playing and she was feeling far too tipsy and had allowed herself to reach out and grab onto the Super’s wrist. Her hand had felt like it was on fire for several hours after the contact. Or the brief moments on the plane when Elastigirl’s mind was fogged over from lack of oxygen, Evelyn couldn’t help her heart skip a beat when she lazily stumbled into her, Evelyn having to catch her at the shoulders- that damn look in her eye when she tapped at her oxygen mask ever so flirtatiously. The desire that she felt to kiss the other woman had made her recoil and shove the other woman back, which ultimately lead to her being shot through the window. 

“How?” Elastigirl asked. 

Evelyn paused for a beat before resting her chin in her hands, elbows propped on the table. “I don’t know.” 

Elastigirl shifted in her seat, pressing her lips together and rubbing them slightly. Evelyn tried not to let her eyes linger there for too long. 

“For right now, I’m going to order us some lunch.” Evelyn said with a small smile. She called out to the waitress speaking fluent Japanese and placed an order for two different roll platters and soups and salads. 

When she turned her eyes back to Elastigirl she felt the small smile spread across her whole face as she took in Elastigirl's clearly impressed facial expression. 

“You can speak Japanese?” Elastigirl said, steering the conversation in a lighter direction. 

“Taught myself when I was a teenager. Languages come easy to me, and it helps out in overseas business dealings.” 

“Wow, I’m impressed.” Elastigirl said with a smile. 

Evelyn felt warmth in her chest noting that this was the first time she had seen Elastigirl smile at her since...before. 

“I can speak Mandarin and Korean as well,” Evelyn continued. “I’m learning Spanish and French currently.” 

“One of the many benefits of being a genius I suppose.” Elastigirl said. 

Evelyn raised an eyebrow at the other woman. “You think I’m a genius?” She tried not to let her smile come off as too cocky, but knew she probably wasn’t doing a very good job. 

“Of course I do. I can only imagine what sorts of things you could accomplish if you used those skills in a positive way, instead of trying to take over the world.” 

“Oh please I was never trying to take over the world. I don’t have the people skills for that.” Evelyn tried to keep her tone as light as possible, hoping that they could continue this cheerful banter for the rest of their lunch. 

When their food arrived, they ate in comfortable silence. By the time they were finishing, the restaurant began to fill up with other Devtech employees taking their lunch breaks. 

“What are you doing tonight?” Evelyn asked as she was paying the bill. Elastigirl had tried to insist that they split it but Evelyn simply waved her off. As if she would allow her to pay for anything. 

“What am I doing tonight?” She repeated back. 

“I want to take you out. Have a little fun. Keep getting to know each other.” Evelyn said, choosing her words carefully. 

“What exactly did you have in mind?” Elastigirl asked. 

“An acquaintance of mind runs a club in the city. Nice place, good drinks, good music.”   
Elastigirl eyed her suspiciously. “You want to take me out dancing?” 

Evelyn shrugged, a smile playing on her lips. “We don’t have to dance.” 

“Now I’m pretty sure you’re asking me on a date.” Elastigirl said, a little too playfully. “But I’ll have to pass. I have a family to get back to, you know.” 

Evelyn nodded. “Well the offer still stands.” 

-

Helen left for the day around 3pm. After picking up Jack-Jack she arrived home a little after four, and her heart dropped a little when she saw the incredibile in the driveway. Usually Bob was out doing his own hero work, sometimes late into the night. She wasn’t really in the mood to face him at the moment. Especially after her already emotionally draining day. She decided that she would just do her best to avoid him as much as possible. 

However when she opened the door, she found him positioned in his arm chair, almost as if he had been waiting for her. So much like she used to do when he would sneak off with Lucius to do illegal hero work. 

She placed Jack-Jack down and he wandered off to play with some of the toys that still stimulated his Super baby brain. 

“I heard Winston was on a business trip, so I assumed you would be home by now.” Bob started. Not even a hello, or how was your day. 

“What, I can’t do my job without Winston at my side?” Helen said, already exhausted with where this conversation was inevitably going to go. “There are hundreds of other people working at Devtech.” 

“Yeah and you’re clearly working alongside someone else in the higher ups. Who is it?” 

Helen wasn’t at all ready to admit that she had been working with Evelyn again, or the fact that they had gone to lunch together. When she didn’t say anything, his brows pinched together in frustration and he asked if they could continue this conversation somewhere more private. She knew that was code for I’m going to yell at you and I don’t want to upset the kids. 

“I’m going to start on dinner.” She said instead. 

When she turned to walk away, she felt air rush upon her back as Bob stood up and firmly gripped her arm. “Can we talk outside for a minute please.” Helen could hear the anger lacing his tone. 

She unwillingly allowed him to all but drag her out the back door. She stood with her arms crossed when he finally released her arm. 

“I want you to quit Devtech.” 

He said it like a statement. Like by just expressing his opinion as a fact would cause her to bow to his will and act on it. 

“No.” Was all she said in return. 

“I don’t trust the company, and my gut is telling me that you need to disassociate yourself from them. You can find another way to play hero.” 

“I’m not playing games Bob. My position at Devtech is crucial to the transition of Super’s being legal again.” 

“There’s nothing more to be done! Super’s are legal again and that’s that. Whoever doesn’t like that can shove it!” His fists clenched as he spoke. 

“I am not going to have this argument with you again Robert. I’m a grown ass woman and I get to make my own decisions.” 

Bob’s fist shot out suddenly, knocking a few bricks astray from the side of the house. Helen jumped at the ear splitting sound of his fist hitting the concrete and took a few steps back. 

“I can’t handle these violent outbursts anymore Bob! You need to control yourself.” 

“You need to quit that job. I’m giving you a week to come to your senses. You’ll see that I’m right.” He brushed past her, storming back into the house. 

Helen followed him to the bedroom where he quickly changed into his Super suit. “What are you doing?” She said angrily. 

“I’m going to go blow off some steam.” He said through gritted teeth. “Watch the kids.” Rather than using the front door, he leapt through the window and took off running down the street. 

Helen watched him for half a moment before shaking her head. “The hell I am.” She said to herself. 

After asking Violet to babysit her brothers she picked up the phone from the receiver and dialed the numbers quickly. 

When she heard the raspy “Hello, Evelyn Deavor speaking.” Ring through the line her heart stopped for a moment before saying, 

“Hey, it’s me. Still want to go dancing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kind feedback I've received so far! <3


	5. One Dance

Evelyn stiffened on the other line of the phone before allowing herself to relax. “Changed your mind?” 

“I need to get out for a bit.” Helen replied. 

“I’ll send a car over for you. Be ready in an hour, and dress nice.” 

“See you soon.” 

Evelyn placed the phone back in the receiver and sat back in her chair. She had absentmindedly been doodling designs for a new Elasticycle. The one Elastigirl was currently riding was alright, but it was nowhere near as good as what she could come up with. 

She put down her pencil and stacked the papers neatly into a file folder before phoning her driver to take her back to her estate. 

She had a beautiful home on a large property of land. The driveway alone stretched out for at least a mile or two and was lined with tall birch trees that shrouded the road in shade. A large black gate secured her home from the public and featured two magnificent marble statues of lionesses. Tall windows and pillars made up the front of the mansion and there was a beautiful garden with a koi pond to the left. She rarely gardened herself, relying on hired workers to ensure it was maintained. It was the aesthetic of it all that pleased her. 

After hopping in the shower and drying off thoroughly, she used a quarter sized dollop of gel to slick her choppy hair back into a sleek style. Naked, she wandered over to the walk-in-closet of her bedroom and fingered through the dozens of designer outfits. Mostly pant suits and blazers for work as well as some extremely expensive sweaters and slacks for days when she was feeling more casual. She smiled when she stumbled upon the low cut blazer that she decided to wear over her bare chest. The slit ran deep stopping just above her navel and only just exposed the sides of her modest chest. It was a deep maroon color which she paired with matching dress pants and a pair of black high heels. It had been a long time since she had gotten this dressed up to go out with someone. 

She applied light makeup to her eyes and coated her lips in a dark red lipstick that almost appeared black. She really did feel like she was getting ready for a date. A date with Elastigirl. 

She shook her head. 

“No Evelyn, this is definitely not a date.” She said to herself. 

But aside from that, she could at least enjoy herself-spending time with her. 

When the car pulled up in front of the pick up point Elastigirl had set up with Winston months prior, Evelyn was shocked to see that she was dressed in a floor length red dress with a long slit up the side. She had been expecting her to ignore her request to dress fancy and was almost positive she was going to be taking a Super-suit clad Elastigirl out. She still wore a mask concealing part of her face, but dammit if the sight of her in a different and extremely stunning outfit wasn’t enough to knock the breath from Evelyn’s lungs. 

When she slid into the car, Evelyn pushed a button that triggered the barrier between the drivers seat and the back passengers seating to close. 

“You look remarkable.” Evelyn said, dragging her eyes up and down the woman seated next to her. 

Elastigirl smiled and her cheeks tinted pink. “You’re one to talk. You look absolutely, gorgeous.” 

“My, my Elastigirl are you flirting with me?” 

The pink tint to Elastigirl’s cheeks changed to a dark red that spread down her neck, almost matching the color of her dress. She took that as a yes, but decided not to press any further. 

“So where are you taking me?” Elastigirl said instead. 

“It’s called Lou’s. In the East end. You’ll see when we get there.” 

Evelyn had purposely left out the fact that this spot was infamously known for its queer population. It was the only type of club she would ever allow herself to step into unless it was business related. 

“So, what made you change your mind?” She asked. 

Elastigirl gave her a puzzled look. 

“About coming out with me? Is your husband okay with this?” 

For a moment, Elastigirl looked slightly guilty, and averted her gaze away from the other woman. 

“He doesn’t know does he.” Evelyn realized. 

“B-Mr. Incredible and I have been having some...difficulties lately.” 

Evelyn was both surprised and warmed that Elastigirl felt comfortable confiding in her so soon again. She had mentioned to Evelyn in the past the growing problems in their relationship and could even see it with her own eyes the first time they met at Devtech. The way he belittled her and was so openly jealous and defensive that she was the chosen Super for the job. 

“It’s getting worse?” Evelyn asked. 

“I don’t know how much longer I can put up with him,” Elastigirl sighed. “He’s starting to get increasingly more...violent.” 

Rage flickered in Evelyn’s veins. Elastigirl was the last person who deserved to be yelled at. She knew they more often than not had screaming matches, but to hear that he had become violent. Her hands clenched into fists, as if she could do anything against the man who could snap her in half like a toothpick. 

“Did he hurt you?” Evelyn said, voice low and laced with fury. 

“No… he just, slams doors and fists, and earlier today he-” She paused as if gathering her thoughts. “He punched the wall and sent some bricks flying in the backyard.” 

Evelyn winced, trying not to let her anger spill out. “Those are red flags, Elastigirl.” 

She slumped her shoulders forward, her short auburn hair sweeping in front of her face, blocking her facial expression. 

“I know. I don’t know what to do.” 

“This is why I only date women. Well, that and several other reasons.” Evelyn said nonchalantly. 

That sparked Elastigirl's attention. She sat upright and it peered into Evelyn’s eyes curiously. “Seriously?” She said quietly. 

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Evelyn said with a shrug. “Unless you’re talking to the greater society.” 

“I dated women when I was younger.” Elastigirl admitted. 

“Hah! I knew it! Winston and I had a bet. No straight woman could have rocked a mohawk so well.” Evelyn slapped her own thigh enthusiastically.

Elastigirl blushed profusely. “How did you know about that?” 

“I’ve seen pictures. Back when I was doing research on the elasicycle I stumbled across a few of them. You looked pretty badass.” 

“Yeah those were the days.” She said, sighing wistfully. 

“So what happened? How did you end up with the manliest man out there?” She asked curiously. 

“Society happened, and my parents,” She said. “I grew up on a small farm and that sort of thing was completely ruled out. I didn’t even know it was a possibility. Not until I got a better grip on my powers and moved out to the city. The attention from women was...thrilling.” 

Evelyn tried to bite back her laughter. “You grew up on a farm?” 

“In the South! Couldn’t you tell from the accent?” 

“Now that you mention it,” Evelyn studied Elastigirl thoughtfully. “Hey look, we’re here! I have a feeling you’re going to like this place.” 

Evelyn hopped out of the car and scurried around the other side to assist Elastigirl out with her arm. 

Lou’s was a pristine place. The building was designed to look like a large house on the exterior. Complete with a “front porch” where people could come out for a smoke. It was painted in muted blue and pink colors. Upon entering, the space opened up into a large dance space with a bar wrapping around the exterior. 

For a Thursday night, the place was bustling. Dozens of queer women dressed in suits and ties. Once Elastigirl realized what was going on, her eyes widened. 

“Ev, is this… is this a gay bar?” Elastigirl whispered. 

Evelyn’s heart skipped a beat at the new nickname. She absolutely despised it when people shortened her name, especially Winston’s strange need to call her “Evie”, but something about the way it slipped from the Super’s tongue made her feel all melty on the inside. 

“Y-Yup! Best one in the city, although I might be biased.” 

“I’ve always wanted to come to one of these!” Elastigirl exclaimed. “But…” 

“Is this okay? I probably should have told you first, the only clubs I’ll set foot in are ones where men won’t approach me.” 

“This is fine I just, I think I should take my mask off.” Elastigirl said. “If a tabloid get a picture of me in a gay club-well… It would certainly stir things up for Elastigirl.” 

“What are you saying?” Evelyn asked cautiously. 

“I think I need to go in there as… as Helen.” 

Evelyn stopped dead in her tracks. Helen. 

She had been extremely curious as to who Elastigirl was out of costume, and what her real name was for as long as they had known each other. She thought that the dress was going to be all that she saw of the real woman tonight, but then Helen’s hands were at the sides of her mask, and she peeled it off. 

Evelyn's heart dropped into her stomach when she was finally able to take in the full face of the woman beside her for the first time in months. Obviously not much changed, seeing as the mask only covered just around her eyes but yet again, everything changed. She could see her eyebrows and the rosiness of her cheeks so clearly without the black obstruction. Her eyes were round and kind with long lashes that brushed against her eyelids. 

“Helen…” Evelyn murmured. “Nice to meet you.” 

Helen laughed, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. That adorable pink color returning to her cheeks. “Okay, I’m ready.” 

Evelyn guided Helen into the club by placing her hand gently on the small of the taller woman’s back. Once inside, the bouncer nodded at Evelyn and shot a curious look at the woman on her side with a knowing smile. She lead Helen to a table in the far back corner of the club, just out of the way enough that they could continue chatting without too much disturbance. 

“Anything to drink?” She asked. 

“I’ll have whatever you’re having.” Helen said, beaming up at her. 

“I’ll hold you to that.” Evelyn said with a smirk. 

She glided over to the bar and ordered two glasses of expensive whiskey, eyeing Helen as she waited for the drinks to be made. She smiled at how clearly excited the other woman was, her first experience in a gay bar. Evelyn beamed that she got to be the woman for her to experience it with. 

She brought the two drinks back to their table, placing Helen’s infront of her and smirking as she twisted her nose up after taking a whiff. “God how can you drink this stuff?” 

“What it’s good!” Evelyn said, taking a small sip and not even wincing as it stung the back of her throat. 

Helen took a tiny sip and sputtered, Evelyn thought she was going to spit it out but she swallowed it down. “Yuck.” 

Evelyn chuckled. “So, what do you think you’re going to do?” 

Helen cocked her head to the side with confusion, before realizing that Evelyn was referring to her husband. 

“I don’t know. I guess give him another chance to prove himself.” 

“You’re going to wait to let him do something worse before taking action? I thought you guys had already discussed the possibility of separation.”

“But think about what that would do to the kids.” 

“Think of what staying with him is going to do to you.” Evelyn shot back. She felt fierce protectiveness take over her veins as she watched the other woman take a larger sip of her whiskey, still wincing but not sputtering this time. “You know I’m right.” 

“Can we drop this for now? I appreciate your concern, but I came out to forget about all that. At least for a little while.” 

“Sure, but I have one more question.” Evelyn said hesitantly. “If you were to leave Bob, would you continue to date men or…” 

Helen looked up at her, eyes unreadable. “I don’t know.” She said in a tiny voice. 

That was enough of an answer for Evelyn to make her next move. “Dance with me.” 

“Ev, I don’t know.” 

“Come on Helen, just one dance.” 

Helen’s eyes sparkled at hearing her name on Evelyn’s tongue, she supposed. Evelyn extended a hand towards the still seated woman and to her delight and surprise she took it without further hesitation. 

Evelyn guided Helen to the dance floor where several other pairs were already dancing to an upbeat salsa song. Helen looked around nervously as Evelyn took the lead, placing her hand on the taller woman’s hip and taking her hand. Helen nervously placed her hand ever so gently against Evelyn’s shoulder. The heels she was wearing finally placed them at about the same height, and something about that pleased Evelyn. 

Evelyn lead the dance with precision, and when she dropped Helen down for a dip, she reveled at the small gasp that left the other woman’s lip. 

“I didn’t take you for a dancer,” Helen admitted sheepishly. “I’m impressed.” 

“I like impressing you.” 

The way their bodies moved together was music all on it’s own. It was as if they had been dancing together for years. Helen knew exactly where to place her feet between and outside of Evelyn’s. They danced so gracefully that several of the other couples had stopped to watch. 

“People are staring at us.” Helen whispered timidly. 

“That’s because we look good.” 

The song transitioned into a slow waltz, and Evelyn again took the lead, placing her arms on either side of Helen’s waist, the other woman snaking her arms up and around her neck. The rocked slowly back and forth with Evelyn spinning Helen out every once and a while only to pull her back into her arms. 

“You’re a pretty good dancer yourself.” Evelyn said. 

“You think so? I’m years out of practice. My husband isn’t exactly what you would call graceful.” 

Evelyn scowled slightly at the mention of him. “I think you should leave him.” She blurted. 

When Helen looked at her, it almost looked like she was offended. 

“Sorry, sorry. I didn’t meant to say that.” 

Helen sighed, and then to Evelyn’s surprise, rested her head gently against Evelyn’s shoulder. Although they were dancing, Evelyn tried to remain as still as she could in hopes that Helen would linger there for as long as she pleased. 

“I know you’re right. I just… can’t.” Helen whispered. 

“I hope you figure it out soon.” Evelyn said just as quietly. “I would hate to see something happen to you.” 

“I hope I figure it out too.” Was all Helen said in response.

They danced for a few more songs, far more than the ‘one’ Evelyn had insisted on. By around 10:00 p.m., Helen said it was about time for her to get back and make sure the kids were alright. They agreed to take separate cars, so that Helen could take one directly to her home. Although at this point was there much of a reason for her whereabouts to be a secret? 

Before parting ways, Helen slipped her mask back on and the two women stood on the street, not exactly sure how to part ways. 

“I’m glad you came out with me tonight, even if it was just to blow off some steam.” Evelyn said sweetly. 

“It started out that way, but it ended up being something… completely different.” 

Evelyn wasn’t sure what to make of that, but she was sure that she probably wasn’t going to get much of an explanation. As Evelyn’s car pulled up, she took a bold step towards Helen and gently placed her lips to her forehead. 

“Let’s do this again sometime.” 

Helen seemed to be a little dazed, as all she could do was nod with a blank expression. 

Evelyn chucked before saluting her and disappearing behind the tinted glass of the car. 

Evelyn sighed to herself. A smile thick as honey plastered to her face. “Well, I’ll be damned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some fluff for Valentines Day! :D


	6. Wet Tee-Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn for the intense

Helen was frozen in place as she watched the car Evelyn was in drive away. She could barely control her own breathing. She knew she ought not feel as giddy and light as she did, but dammit she couldn’t help it. The spot on her forehead where Evelyn’s lips had just been was burning hot and it sent a tingling down her spine.

She brought her hands up to her cheeks, exhaling a shaky breath as she watched the car turn the corner at the end of the street. Once it was out of sight, she stretched her arms placing them on two streetlights and shot herself into the sky out of pure delight. A joy ride so to speak. She swung through the city like a child at a playground, launching herself from several different points and feeling the wind whip against her face while she was airborne. 

She was ecstatic and simply could not contain the happiness that was bubbling in her chest. 

“God what is this feeling.” She whispered to herself. 

She found herself perched on a skyscraper overlooking Metroville, it lit up by various building lights and watched as cars whizzed through the streets. It almost scared her how quickly she seemed to get over her negative feelings towards Evelyn. But something about the genius was just so, charming. She seemed sincere again. 

After Helen was able to let out all of the now positive energy, she supposed it was time to actually head home. Although she couldn’t help but feel a tug of dread at the thought of running into her husband. 

“That’s not a normal thing to feel.” She said to herself. 

She thought of Evelyn’s opinions on her marriage and shivered. She knew what she said was laced with truth, but could she really consider leaving her husband? It would be a mess to deal with, and she knew that he definitely would not take it well. 

Eventually she mustered up the strength to swing herself home, getting in the door a little after midnight. She stepped through the house quietly in hopes of not waking her children, when suddenly a light flipped on and her eyes settled on Bob, perched at his armchair once again. 

“Where have you been.” He said flatly. 

“Out blowing off steam.” 

“Bullshit, dressed like that?” 

“What, I can’t wear dresses now?” 

“Who were you with.” 

Helen hesitated for a moment before saying that she had been out with some old friends. She really was not in the mood for another argument, especially after such an amazing night out. But she could already feel the euphoria draining from her body. 

“I don’t feel like arguing with you tonight Bob, it’s late let’s go to bed.” 

She shifted her weight between both feet, feeling the tenderness from all the dancing she had done. She felt a small blush rise to her cheeks at she thought of who she had been dancing with, her brow furrowing as she noticed she had also developed butterflies in her stomach. 

“Are you cheating on me Helen?” 

The question came at such a surprise that the fluttering feeling immediately disappeared. Technically she had not cheated on her husband, but at the same time she wasn’t really sure. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” 

“You never dress that fancy when you go out with friends, what are you hiding from me?” 

“I went out dancing and wanted to dress up, can you please drop this?” 

Bob pinched at the skin between his eyes letting out a sigh of annoyance. “Do you think we need a break?” He said coldly. 

Helen’s eyes widened at the fact that he had been the one to suggest it. She thought for a few moments before saying, “I don’t know, maybe.” 

Bob stood up suddenly, his hands clenched into fists. “I can’t believe you just said that.” He said through gritted teeth. 

“What do you-you’re the one who brought it up in the first place!” 

“Yeah but I didn’t think you would actually agree with me!” 

Helen breathed heavily, scowling at how her good mood had been ripped away from her yet again. She began to walk to the bedroom, wanting nothing more than to strip out of her dress and go to sleep, but a strong hand found it’s way around her wrist. Bob yanked her around until she was facing her again, tightening his grip as he did so. 

“Let go of me,” She said, trying to shake herself out of his grip. “You’re hurting me let go.” 

“We’re not through talking about this!” 

Helen stretched her arm flat pulling it from his hand. “I’m going to bed.” This time he let her go.

Once in the bedroom, she wriggled out of her dress and collapsed atop the bed, burying her face in her pillow. It was soon warm with fresh fallen tears, as Helen cried herself to sleep. 

-

When Helen awoke the next morning, she noticed that her husband had never joined her in their bed. She supposed he had decided to sleep on the couch, something that was becoming more of a routine than an accident. 

When she left her room, she couldn’t find Bob anywhere. Not in his study, nor the bathroom or on the couch. She supposed he had already taken off for the day. 

She absentmindedly helped the kids get ready for school and then dropped them off at their destinations. The kids at their schools, and the baby at Edna’s. 

Her heart skipped a few beats when she was finally on her way to Devtech. She was highly looking forward to seeing Evelyn again. 

She found her hunched over her desk in her office. She had only been inside of Evelyn’s office a few times, as they usually met in Winston’s or a common room during her earlier hero work. It was large with wooden floors and the large desk placed directly in the centre. A few potted plants resided in the corners of the office as well as a black leather couch against the large window. 

When Evelyn noticed Helen’s presence, she put down her pencil and smiled at her. “Hey.” She said in that low raspy voice. 

Helen felt a calm wash over her at the sight of the other woman and returned the smile genuinely. “Hi.” 

The held eye contact for a few moments before Evelyn held up one of the papers she was focusing on. 

“I’m designing you a new bike,” She said, still smiling. “Hopefully you won’t blow this one up.” 

“Technically, it’s your fault that happened.” Helen said with a small laugh. “I was pretty bummed I only got to ride it once.” 

“Hopefully there won’t be anymore spontaneous runaway trains then,” Evelyn replied. “Check out the designs, if you like what you see I can get started today, and honestly I wouldn’t mind your company in the lab.” 

The thought of keeping Evelyn company while she did her work intrigued Helen. She knew Evelyn was brilliant but had never actually seen her in action. She walked over to Evelyn’s desk and leaned over the front of it stretching out her neck a bit to get a closer look. 

Helen’s eyes scanned over the various sketches and design charts taking in the extreme details Evelyn had put into them. Her heart rate picked up when she noticed that Evelyn had actually sketched Helen in one of the photos, one leg up over the side of the bike and the other planted on the ground. She could feel heat rising to her cheeks. 

“Was this one really necessary?” She asked, pointing to the drawing of herself. 

Evelyn smiled again. “Had to make sure you would look good on it.” She said with a shrug. 

Helen narrowed her eyes. 

“What do you think?” She Evelyn eventually. 

“Everything looks great! I trust your design concepts.” Helen said, unable to take her eyes off of the accurate portrayal of herself.

“Thought you would like it, alright Helen-let’s go to my lab.” 

Helen had almost forgotten that she had shared her secret identity with Evelyn, so when she hear it on her tongue her cheeks warmed again. She didn’t know that she was capable of blushing as much as Evelyn made her. If the other woman noticed the effect that she had on her, she didn’t say anything about it. 

-

Evelyn’s lab was immaculate. It was green and blue with glass walls and several gadgets and devices that looked almost futuristic to Helen. There were three large computer monitors and an advanced set of controls and keyboards. Directly in the centre of the lab was what looked to be the frameworks of a new elasticycle. Helen twirled around in awe seeming to find something new and interesting everywhere she looked. 

“Wow Ev, this place is incredible.” 

“Thanks I like to think so.” She replied. 

When Helen turned to face her her eyes widened as she realized that Evelyn was pulling off her white sweater. 

“Uh, what are you doing?” 

Evelyn pulled the sweater over head and folded it neatly placing it on a duplicate leather sofa to the one in her office. 

“I don’t do mechanical work in designer clothing. I’m rich but I’m not wasteful.” Evelyn said with a lopsided grin. She was now wearing a loose white tank top and Helen couldn’t help but notice that she wasn’t wearing a bra. 

Helen’s throat tightened at the site and she found she was grinding her teeth. She shook her head a few times before planting herself on the sofa next to the sweater. That musty cologne smell drifting from the discarded clothing. 

Evelyn wasted no time getting to work. She slid on her back underneath the shell of the bike and began tinkering. Helen watched her in silence and in awe, admiring the look of concentration on the other woman’s face. 

“I’m glad you came out with me last night,” Evelyn said eventually. “Did you have a good time?” 

“I had an amazing time,” Helen admitted. “I’d love to do it again some time.” 

“Sure thing. I go to Lou’s all the time. It was nice to have the company,” She said, sliding out slightly from under the bike to look a Helen. She had a smear of grease on her forehead that she wiped at absentmindedly. “Did things smooth over with your husband when you got home?” 

Helen sighed, squinting up at the ceiling. She noted that there were several skylights, allowing natural sunlight to pour into the lab. “Far from it.” 

“Jeez, did he get mad again?” 

“Yeah and he was super weird. He asked me if I thought we needed a break and when I said 'maybe' he flipped out.” 

“That’s strange.” Evelyn said. 

“Yeah and he-” Helen hesitated for a moment before deciding to come out with it. “He grabbed my arm.” 

At that, Evelyn stopped what she was doing and slid out from under the bike. She wiped her hands on her pants and walked briskly over to where Helen sat. 

“Let me see.” Evelyn said. 

Helen slowly pulled the sleeve of her suit up her arm to reveal the already fading bruise where Bob’s hand had crushed around her wrist. 

Evelyn’s fingers traced over it lightly causing sparks to shoot up Helen’s arm despite the serious nature of the moment. 

“This isn’t okay.” Evelyn said gravely. 

Helen was surprised at how angered Evelyn seemed by it all. 

“It’s-it’s just a small bruise. I’ve gotten beaten up before.” Helen said .

“Not by the hands of your spouse. The person who is supposed to love and respect you and definitely never lay a hand on you in this way!” Evelyn bursted out/ 

“He just...doesn’t know his own strength.” 

Evelyn let out a sarcastic laugh. “He’s a Super who’s whole angle is being strong, I’m pretty sure he knows his own strength. You can’t keep making excuses for him.” 

Suddenly, Helen felt a burning sensation behind her eyes, and her throat tightened once again, but this time it wasn’t from whatever spell Evelyn seemed to put on her. Before she could control it, hot tears were streaming down her cheeks, as her face crumpled up. Although this wasn’t the first time she had cried in front of Evelyn, she was horrified at how suddenly emotional she had become. She brought her hands to her face, shoulders shaking as she began to sob...hard. She wasn’t usually a loud crier, but here she was practically wailing in Evelyn Deavor's lab. 

Strong arms wrapped around her back, pulling Helen into an embrace. Helen was too caught up in her emotions to take in the fact that there was very little clothing between her and Evelyn’s bare skin. She buried her face in the other woman’s chest and just allowed herself to cry it out all the while Evelyn was rubbing her hand in small circles on Helen’s lower back. 

“What do I do Ev?” Helen said when she was finally able to form words. 

“I’ll tell you what we’re going to do. First, we’re going to have a sleepover. There’s no way in hell you’re ready to deal with this shit right now. And then in the morning, we’re going to figure this out.” Evelyn said. 

Helen lifted her head from Evelyn’s chest to peer at her curiously. “A… sleepover?” Helen said, almost wanting to laugh but not quite there yet. 

“Yeah, you know. A girls night. We’ll drink wine, do face masks, all that fun stuff.” 

“We aren’t 13 Ev…” 

“Does that matter? Trust me, it will make you feel better. We can even play games.” 

Helen stifled a laugh. “But the kids…” 

“...Can definitely handle one night without their super mom. Just leave the baby with Edna for the night and you’re sorted.” 

“Bob s going to be so pissed.” Helen said quietly. 

“Wha-what th-fuck Bob!” Evelyn scoffed. “He hurt you, there’s consequences for doing shit like that.” 

Helen wiped at her now swollen eyes and sat up fully, untangling herself from Evelyn’s embrace. “Alright. Sleepover it is.” 

She smiled before immediately blushing and turning her head. “Um, Ev you’re-uh-you’re shirt.”  
Evelyn looked down to discover that Helen’s tears had made her previously white tank top completely see-through. 

Helen had been right about the lack of bra. 

“Ah shit… well.” Evelyn said, quickly throwing her sweater back on. 

They both looked at each other for a beat before bursting into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the "do we need a break" scene was based on a personal experience with an abusive ex. I really hope no one is mad at my approach on how hevelyn happens. It's just based on my personal experience and I also fully feel like their marriage was shit since the first movie. Dont @ me Bob stans.


	7. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an innocent sleepover

Evelyn was putting the finishing touches on the new Elasticycle while Helen was on the phone with Edna, explaining the situation and confirming that it was alright for Jack-Jack to spend the night. She was trying her best to keep her anger towards Bob on the back burner to maintain her focus. 

Helen was an incredible woman, for lack of a better word. She didn’t deserve to be treated in this way, she deserved the world. 

She shook her head twice to clear it. She was without a doubt growing romantic feelings towards the Super and she wasn’t sure what to do about that. She glanced over at where Helen was perched at a desk, phone in hand. Her short auburn hair in the adorable style that she wore it. Eyes still red and swollen from crying earlier. Something tugged at Evelyn’s heart knowing that Helen had felt comfortable enough to release her emotions on her shoulder, or rather her chest. She blushed slightly remembering that Helen had gotten quite the view of what was underneath her still damp shirt. 

“Okay everything is sorted. The kids are taking the bus home today, and Jack-Jack is all good to stay with E.” Helen said from across the room. 

“Great. And I’m almost finished the bike. It didn’t take me as long as the first time seeing as I’ve done it before.” Evelyn said with a proud grin. “Just a few more adjustments and it should be good for a test drive. Perhaps to my place?” 

Helen walked over to join Evelyn in the middle of the lab, admiring the new bike. 

“Sounds good to me.” Helen said returning the smile. “Sorry for freaking out on you earlier.” 

“Hey it’s no problem at all. I’m glad that I could be there for you.” 

“So am I.” 

They sat in comfortable silence as Evelyn finished up, frowning slightly at her now stained white sweater. She made a mental note to keep some spare dingy clothes in the lab for situations like this. 

“Alright this baby is ready to ride.” Evelyn said proudly. “Shall we take her for a spin?” 

Helen smiled. “You want to ride with me?” 

“Hell yeah. I’ve seen you out there.” 

“Well let’s go.” 

-

“It’s been a while since I’ve ridden with two people, so bare with me.” Helen said as she adjusted her weight on the bike. 

Evelyn slid on behind her, wrapping her arms around Helen’s torso and feeling butterflies flap around in her stomach at the closeness. She hoped that Helen didn’t feel how fast her heart was beating in her chest. 

“Hey don’t be nervous, I got you.” Helen said looking over her shoulder to give Evelyn a reassuring look. 

“I’m not nervous.” 

“Please, I can practically hear your heart racing.” 

Evelyn blushed profusely. So Helen could tell that her heart was beating rapidly. At least she didn’t know the real reason why. 

“Alright, ready?” Helen asked. 

“Ready.” 

And with that they took off. Evelyn noticed that Helen was being a lot more careful with her driving than the first time she got back on the bike. Evelyn smiled remember the sounds of Helen yelling in delight, doing wheelies and jumps as she rode. 

Once on the streets, several cars honked and waved at Elastigirl and she always politely waved back. She felt a rush of excitement to be spotted on the back of the Elastigirl’s motorcycle. 

“No fancy stunts today?” Evelyn called out. 

“Not while carrying precious cargo.” She called back. 

She knew it was probably a joke, but the fact that Helen had referred to her as precious caused her cheeks to burn. She smiled, tightening her grip around the Super. 

They arrived at Evelyn’s estate a little after seven. The sun was still lazily shining, muted orange tones dancing on the building. Evelyn watched as Helen marvelled at the place, stretching her neck to get a better look. 

“Your house is amazing.” She said eventually. “Is that a koi pond?” 

“That it is.” 

Helen squatted down to get a better look at the dozens of fish swimming lazily. When she placed a hand over the water, several of them poked their heads up thinking they were getting fed. 

Once inside, Evelyn lead Helen to her bedroom where she found her a pair of silk pajamas and a matching robe. 

“Let me know if they’re too tight or anything.” Evelyn said trying to avoid staring at the area she was thinking of. “I’m going to hop in the shower, but make yourself at home.” 

Once in the bathroom, Evelyn stripped out of the clothing for the day not bothering to be too tidy about it and stepped into her shower, sliding the glass door shut behind her. She turned on the scalding water and sighed as it immediately soothed her muscles. Her mind was clouded with the sight of Helen’s bruised wrist and how miserable the Super was. She wasn’t exactly sure how they were going to fix things. She decided though, for tonight they would just have a good time and relax. She was going to show Helen a good time. 

Once finished with her shower, she found Helen had made herself comfortable on one of the beige sofas in the living area. She was absentmindedly watching television, and smiled upon Evelyn’s arrival. 

“I called home and left a message for Bob.” Helen said, breaking the silence. “Last thing I need is a search party.” 

“You got that right. But, the first thing you need is a glass of wine. Or 6.” 

Evelyn made her way over to the bar and poured two hefty glasses of dark red wine before joining Helen on the couch. After finishing their first glasses, Evelyn decided to just bring the bottle over to where they were sitting, currently watching an old musical. After a few more glasses, they found themselves in a state of constant giggles.

Evelyn had been purposely moving herself closer and closer to the woman beside her, and now their knees were practically touching. The alcohol made Evelyn feel bolder with her decisions, and she couldn’t help the wave of euphoria she felt when Helen eventually made contact with their legs. 

“Wanna play the question game?” Evelyn asked, words loose from the alcohol. 

Helen snickered. “The what?” 

“You know, I ask you a question, then you ask me a question.” 

Helen raised her eyebrows. “Okay? What’s your favorite color.” 

Evelyn couldn’t help but burst into laughter and eventually Helen joined her. 

“I’ve always been a fan of red,” Evelyn said, before gazing at the other woman’s auburn hair. Helen blushed slightly as she realized what Evelyn meant. “Sort of like the color of your cheeks right now.” She teased. 

At that, Helen’s blush deepened as she reached beside her to grab a pillow which she thumped against Evelyn’s arm. 

Evelyn winced in surprise before donning her own pillow which she thumped against Helen’s thigh. 

“Are we really doing this right now?” Helen said with a smile. 

“You tell me.” Evelyn stood before thwacking the pillow lightly atop of Helen’s head. 

Helen stood as well, and they were soon a mess of giggles, sloppily hitting each other back and forth with their fluffy weapons. Helen took a swing at Evelyn’s stomach, and not knowing her own strength, nearly knocked the other woman over. Evelyn stumbled into the table behind her and almost went down before stretched arms wrapped around her waist and caught her. Helen pulled Evelyn back to her feet, but kept her arms wrapped around her, now at normal length. 

“I have a question for you now.” Evelyn said nervously. 

Helen gazed into Evelyn’s eyes, allowing her to continue. 

“What would you do if I kissed you, right now.”

Helen’s eyes widened for a moment, but she never released her grip on the other woman. “I’m not sure.” She eventually said quietly. 

A warm smile spread across Evelyn’s face as she moved ever so slowly closer to Helen’s face, their noses practically touching. Evelyn was giving Helen the chance to back away if she wanted to, and when she didn’t-she closed the last bit of space between them, and pressed her lips to hers. A small gasp hitched in Helen’s chest as their lips collided, her hands bunching the back of Evelyn’s matching silk pajamas. Evelyn brought her hands up to cup Helen’s jaw, gliding a thumb back and forth against her cheeks. Evelyn kissed Helen with a passion she never knew she had inside her. It was far more romantic than the sloppy bar makeout sessions she would partake in at Lou’s. And Helen kissed her back like a woman starved for contact. 

Slowly, Evelyn backed Helen up against the couch, and pushed into her causing the other woman to sit. Evelyn climbed atop the Super’s strong thighs, and continued to kiss her, curling her fingers into Helen’s hair. Eventually, Helen slowly parted her lips, allowing Evelyn to have further exploration of her warm mouth. Once their tongues collided, Helen let out a small moan that Evelyn swallowed up, deepening the kiss. They continued like this for a few more minutes before Evelyn began to feel pulsations between her thighs, and pulled back. The view was beautiful. Helen, eyes closed and brows pinched, her lips still slightly parted. When they eventually fluttered open, her pupils were so blown you could barely see the warm brown color they usually held. 

“Ev…” She eventually breathed. 

“Sorry I uh-couldn’t help it.” Evelyn said sheepishly. She was still sitting atop her lap and had no desire to move. 

Helen leaned her head back against the couch. “Don’t be sorry. That felt...amazing.” She said with a sigh. “I didn’t know being kissed could feel like…that.” 

Evelyn hummed. “Sweetie, I think you’re gay.” 

Helen closed her eyes tightly sucking in a gulp of air. “I think you might be right.” 

Evelyn’s eyes widened at that, she hadn’t expected her to agree so willingly. 

“I knew it when I was younger, but I repressed it for the sake of my parents. Got married young and thought that I would be fine.” 

“Are you fine?” 

“For a long time I thought I was. But then things changed.” Helen said sadly. 

“When?” 

“Honestly… the first time I saw you.” She said, blushing profusely. 

Evelyn’s mouth dropped open. “Me?” 

“I couldn’t help it. You were just so…” Helen gestured vaguely at Evelyn. “You.” 

It was Evelyn’s turn to blush as she took in the words. “You were attracted to me? Before all of this?” She asked in shock. 

“Of course I was! From the moment you stumbled into that first meeting, dropping everything, I couldn’t help but stare. And then we started spending all that time together, getting closer. I was heartbroken when you betrayed me.” Helen ranted. “But then you came back into my life and I was hit with all of those feeling again in a whirlwind. Your eyes, your hair...your lips.” 

At that, Evelyn scooped the other woman up into another passionate kiss. Trying to convey all of the feelings that were bubbling in her chest to the other woman. Helen moaned into Evelyn’s mouth again when she nibbled at the bottom of her lip playfully. When they pulled away again, Helen’s eyes were heavily lidded and her breaths were ragged. 

“God I could do that all day.” She said lazily. 

“Well, we have all night.” Evelyn said. 

And with that, they were kissing again, changing positions so that they were laying down, tangled up with each other. This continued long into the night, until they fell asleep, holding each other tightly. 

-

When Evelyn awoke the next morning, she smiled down at Helen who was still asleep, nuzzled against her chest. She ran her fingers slowly through her auburn hair, gently so not to wake her. She was still feeling the high from their first kiss, and the several others that followed. She figured now that it would be much easier for Helen to leave her husband now that she’s come to the realization that she isn’t straight. Although the more pressing reason still being that he had hurt her. She scowled at the bruise on the other woman’s arm, holding her slightly tighter. 

Helen stirred eventually, groggily opening her eyes to peer up at Evelyn in the morning sunlight. A warm smile spread across her face as she realized where she was and who she was with. 

“Goodmornin’.” She said sleepily. 

“Good morning beautiful.” Evelyn said. 

Helen’s face scrunched up into a happy grin at the compliment, and she stretched her neck up in order to place a kiss to Evelyn’s forehead. 

“Do you think you’re ready to face him?” Evelyn said. 

Helen’s smile disappeared before she hid her face in Evelyn’s chest. “Not really.” She said, her voice muffled from Evelyn’s top. 

“You’re going to have to face the music eventually. And probably soon considering...last night.” Evelyn said. “Especially if you want to continue having nights like that.” She said trying not to sound too hopeful. 

“I know, I know. I should just nip it in the bud but…” 

“But?” 

Helen lifted her head to look Evelyn in the eyes. “I’m scared.” 

Evelyn propped herself up on of the pillows they had been fighting with the night before so she could look Helen in the eyes more comfortably. 

“What are you scared of?” 

Helen thought for a moment. “Mostly his retaliation. But also about what this is going to do to the kids.” 

“They’re smart kids. They would probably prefer you to be happy. And Jack-Jack is just a baby.” Evelyn said. 

Helen nodded. “I wish you could come with me, or better yet-just do it for me.” She joked with a small humorless laugh. 

“I really don’t think that would go over very well, for either of us.” Evelyn said. 

“I know, I know.” Helen said before pushing herself up off the couch. 

“Wait come back you were warm.” Evelyn said. “Five more minutes, then go nip this in the butt.” 

Helen laughed. “The expression is ‘bud’.” 

“Potato Potahto.” Evelyn said, pulling Helen back into her chest with as satisfied sigh.

Suddenly, Evelyn’s eyes shot wide open when she stared up to the skylight window above them. 

“Hey uh.. Remember when you wished that I could be there with you?” Evelyn said quietly. 

“Y-yeah?” Helen asked, confused. 

“I think you might have gotten your wish.” 

Helen lifted her head to look at Evelyn. “What do you mean?” 

Evelyn gestured using just her eyes for Helen to look up. And when she did, her eyes also widened in terror. 

Peering into the skylight window from the roof, was one Super-suit clad, furious Bob. 

“Fuck.” They said simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluffy fluff before the drama!


	8. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get a little tense for Helen and Evelyn

Within seconds of being spotted, Bob disappeared from the window. 

“How the fuck did he find you?” Evelyn said scrambling to her feet and briefly scanning the room for something to defend herself although she knew it would be useless. 

“Fucking...tracker.” 

“He has a tracker on you?!” 

“Agh, It was something Edna had installed when she redesigned our suits. It was for safety reasons.” 

“Then why did you bring it _here?_ ” 

Before she could respond the loud boom from Bob kicking down the door startling them both. Evelyn immediately put herself in between the enraged Bob and Helen. If it wasn’t such an intense situation, Helen would have smiled. 

“Get the hell away from my wife.” Bob barked at Evelyn. 

Before Helen could intercept Evelyn screamed back at him. “What the fuck are you doing in my house?” 

“Helen get over here now. What did she do to you? You’re brain-washed again aren’t you. “ 

“Don’t fucking talk to her like that.” Evelyn spat. 

Bob took two steps towards Evelyn and at that Helen stretched an arm around Evelyn’s waist and pushed her behind her. 

“Bob...What are you doing here.” Helen said, more of a statement than a question. 

“What am I doing here? What are you doing here? I get a message in the middle of the night saying you aren’t coming home. What was I supposed to do? And I find you here, with her?!” 

“Bob… I think you should go home.” 

“The hell I am…” He glared at Evelyn. “What have you done to her head? There’s no way in hell she would be here willingly.” 

“Bob stop.. She’s my...friend.” She said, trying to sound as sincere as she could about that last part. 

At that Bob lurched forward grabbing Helen by her arm and starting to drag her out of the house himself. 

“Don’t you fucking put your hands on her!” Evelyn yelled. 

“I’m taking you straight to Edna’s, maybe she can sort out whatever this bitch has done to you.” Bob spat. 

Helen pulled herself from his grip. “She hasn’t done anything to me Bob! I’m here by choice.” Helen said, her own voice raising now. “She built me a new Elasicycle, we’ve been working together.” 

Evelyn walked over to where Helen was standing, trying to put herself between the couple again. Before Helen could push her out of the way, Bob shoved Evelyn and she fell to the ground at the force of it. 

“Don’t!” Helen screamed. She knelt down beside Evelyn’s limp body, relieved to see that she was still conscious, before lifting her into her arms. 

“What the fuck is going on here.” Bob said. 

“I think you should leave.” Helen said. “I think we need space.” 

It wasn’t exactly how she had pictured leaving Bob, but things were escalating so quickly, that she just wanted him to get out of here. 

“What…” 

“You’re out of control all the time, and you keep putting your hands on me.” Helen said, fighting back tears that were threatening to fall. 

“Why are you crooning over her.” Bob said, eyes narrowing. 

Helen hesitated for a moment. 

“I fucking knew it.” 

Bob shoved Helen aside and picked up Evelyn by the shirt and in one fluid motion flung her through the open door where she hit the ground, _hard_. He then marched out towards her but Helen was quicker than that. She launched herself from the door frame, landing in front of Evelyn who was surprisingly still holding on to her consciousness. 

“Don’t hurt her! What the fuck is the matter with you?” 

“Should have known never to trust a _faggot_ ,” Bob spat. “Should have known from the beginning.” 

Helen scowled at Bob furiously. “What the fuck did you just call her?” 

“Disgusting.” Was all Bob said. “She corrupted you. You told me all of that was in the past.” 

“Well I lied obviously!” Tears were now streaming down her face. 

With that, Bob stormed over to Helen’s new bike and brought his arms up over his head before smashing it to pieces. Scraps of metal went flying in every direction, two particularly large pieces hit Helen in the face, cutting her skin deeply. Evelyn sat up, clutching her head but mustering the strength to stand. 

“Get the FUCK off my property. NOW!” She screamed at him. “Don’t you realize you just fucking cut your wife.” 

Bob glanced over to where Helen was holding the deep gashes on her face. Blood dripping down into her hands. 

“Helen...I…” 

“Just leave!” Helen yelled. “I can’t do this anymore.” The tears that were stilling running down her face stinging the wounds. 

“Get the fuck out of here. You’re not welcome.” Evelyn spat. 

He took one step towards her before Helen wrapped several arms around her and launched them up to the roof. Bob finally took the signal and stormed off to the Incredobile, before speeding away. Once he was out of sight, Helen scooped Evelyn into her arms who was only now starting to pass out from the trauma her body had just been put through. Helen held onto her tightly, cradling her head with shaking hands as she burst into hysterics. 

“I am so sorry Evelyn,” She said through sobs. “I will never, ever let him hurt you again.” 

“Likewise.” Evelyn said slowly before her eyes shut and she went limp in Helen’s arms. 

-

Helen carried Evelyn back into the house and laid her in bed. She was still unconscious and most likely a little bit concussed. She contemplated taking her to the hospital, but when Evelyn eventually stirred she said there was no need for it. She insisted the two woman remain in the-somewhat-safety of her home until things blew over. 

After giving Evelyn a hefty dosage of pain-killers, she began treating the minor cuts and bruises that had etched her skin from being thrown to the ground. After that, it was time to tend to her own wounds. 

Being a Super, she knew she would heal quicker than most, but she still needed to disinfect and at least attempt to bandage the gashes on her cheek. 

“Do you have anything I could use to patch up these gashes Ev? They’re pretty deep.” 

Evelyn thought for a minute. Helen loved to watch Evelyn think. She could practically see the gears turning in her head. Although she wasn’t sure if this was the best time to be using her brain. 

“I have an idea for a do it yourself stitch that uses adhesives and zip ties that closes the wound and can be easily covered with a bandaid. That should work for you in a pinch. I would just need a few minutes in my lab.” Evelyn said, pushing herself up off the bed before wincing in pain and flopping back down. 

With that, Helen scooped the other woman into her arms bridal style and carried her to her in home lab. 

It was in a building separate from the main home, sort of like some people have tool-sheds and workshops in their backyards. But this was no tool-shed. It was almost as immaculate as the lab at Devtech, if not more so. It was also a little more personalized. There were photographs and magazine articles featuring Evelyn’s brilliance blown up and framed on the walls. There were also several more potted plants and succulents that occupied the sunny window sills. 

She placed Evelyn at a desk and Evelyn was quick to instruct Helen items that she needed. Typical micro zip-ties, and a roll of what looked to be medical grade adhesive. 

“Why do you have these things just lying around anyway?” 

“Mostly just incase of an accident, if I were to need a quick patch up. But this was the first time I’ve ever thought to invent a non metal stitch.” 

Evelyn worked quickly and quietly, and as she said-within a few minutes she was done. It was almost the same as a stitch system for holding together a car part, but the ties were smaller and were attached to the adhesive. Evelyn applied them to either side of Helen’s gashes, gently tightening the ties, Helen wincing as the gashes closed. After both wounds were stitched, she placed a large bandage over the two of them to prevent infection. 

“I reckon this method will provide a faster healing than the metal or thread they would have used at the hospital.” Evelyn said proudly. 

“I wouldn’t doubt it,” Helen said, running a finger over the now bandaged wounds on her face. “I’m really sorry about all of that Ev...I don’t know what to do at this point.” 

“Do you think your kids are safe?” Evelyn asked. 

Helen bit on her lower lip, wondering what the hell Bob was going to go home to tell them. That their mother had left them? Or that she was being held captive by a woman that he truly believed to be evil? She decided the best thing to do would be to call E, and tell her everything that’s happened. 

-

“Leave everything to me darling, the children will stay with me until all of this is sorted out.” Edna’s voice came from the other line of the phone. “I imagine Robert will be coming here with his side of the story at some point, but I know you. I also knew you before you and Robert became a couple and I believe what you are telling me on miss Evelyn Deavor. She is a brilliant woman.” 

“Thank you so much E, you have no idea how much it means to have you with me throughout all this.” 

“As always you know my price darling, just continue allowing me to design your suits and we are in the clear.”  
Helen thanked Edna once before hanging up the phone and sighing in relief. She then relayed this information to Evelyn who also seemed to be pleased at this outcome. 

“And what about you?” Evelyn asked. 

Helen shot her a look. “Oh I… I guess I was hoping to stay here for a while.” She said sheepishly. 

Evelyn gestured for Helen to join her on the couch where she had insisted on resting on so she could at least watch television. “Of course you’re staying here,” she said with a lazy smile. “I was just teasing you. Now if you don’t mind, I would like to go back to the position we were in this morning before we were ever so rudely interrupted.” 

Helen smiled. 

She made two steaming hot cups of darjeeling tea, a bit taken aback at how many tea leafs there were to choose from. She didn’t really take Evelyn for a tea drinker. And when she brought over the mugs her suspicions had been correct. 

“I would much rather a glass of wine. Or at the very least steaming hot sake.” Evelyn said wryly. 

“I think for tonight we should let that head of yours rest soberly. We need to make sure no later signs of concussion arise.” 

Evelyn waved her hands at her in defeat, before sitting up to gingerly sip at her piping hot tea against Helen’s warnings to wait, and of course burnt the tip of her tongue. 

Helen nussled in against Evelyn’s side as they idly watched the news, neither of them paying too much attention. Evelyn lifted an arm around Helen’s shoulder, allowing her to sink into her. The two of them sighed. 

“You know, you were incredibly brave today.” Helen said eventually, breaking the silence. 

“Was I?” 

“No one has ever stood up to my husband that way, especially for a non Super. He could have really hurt you.” She said with a shudder. 

“I was just doing what was right. You’ve saved me before, I was just returning the favour. He doesn’t deserve you.” Evelyn responded, her eyes pinching in frustration at the memories of earlier that afternoon. 

“Thank you.” Helen said, before placing a small kiss to the corner of Evelyn’s mouth.  
Evelyn turned to return a proper kiss to Helen’s lips, leaving the Super shivering in her arms, but this time for different reasons. 

They continued to watch the television, happy to have a calm evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and enjoying this fic! And to everyone who relates to the abusive nature of Bob and Helen's relationship, I am so sorry you had to go through that. Just know that things will get better. For you, and for her :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guyssss. I'm knew to A03 so go easy on me :D I have so many feels for my girls Helen and Evelyn and after reading some of the great stuff out there *cough cough bakedgarnet* I've decided that I want to write one of my own!


End file.
